Dinosaur Office
Dinosaur Office is a series by CollegeHumor released via Nintendo Video Cocktail Hour on the Nintendo 3DS. Plot The stop-motion shorts focus on Craig the Triceratops and Todd the Apatosaurus as they work at DinoSoft Limited with co-workers Sheila the Stegosaurus, Richard the Diplodocus, various interns, and their boss Terry the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The dinosaurs face typical office problems such as rushing to meet deadlines and trying to decide what to have for lunch while also facing less typical problems such as asteroid warnings on the news, volcano drills, and corporate takeovers. Characters Main characters *'Craig' is the protagonist of the series. An orange triceratops, Craig is usually very passive and accommodating, but easily gets worried and, on occasion, has gone on destructive rampages. Craig appears to socialize most with Todd, but seems to be on good terms with all his coworkers and even Terry, his boss. Gardening appears to be one of Craig's biggest hobbies, but he also enjoys reading the newspaper. He once created videos of himself juggling and telling jokes, but was remarkably bad at both. Craig is diabetic and lives with his mother, who has yet to have an appearance. *'Todd' is a green apatosaurus that is Craig's friend and works next to him. *'Richard' is a red diplodocus that is a coworker with Craig and Todd. He has orange spots on his back. He first appeared in Computer Problems along with Sheila. *'Terry' is a dark red tyrannosaurus rex that is the boss of where Craig and Todd works and likes to eat his workers. He does this to fire people and to satisfy his hunger. Despite this, he is generally on good terms with his employees. *'Sheila' is a cyan stegosaurus that is a coworker with Craig and Todd. Sheila has a continuing crush on Craig despite Craig's lack of reciprocation. Along with Richard, she first appears in Computer Problems. Minor characters *'Carl' is Richard's son. He is good with computers. He's 13 years old. He's red with yellow spots on his back wears a blue sweatshirt. He was eaten by Terry. He was first seen in Bring Your Child to Work Day, a most recently seen in the Dinosaur Office Thanksgiving Special. *'Duncan' is Todd's son and a yellow egg with red dots on it. He was in the same episodes as Carl. *'Gretchen' is Sheila's daughter & wears glasses like her mom. Gretchen has a brother who is a teenager that has not been seen in any of the episodes. He was mentioned in ''Computer Problems. She was first seen in Bring Your Child to Work Day and the Dinosaur Office Thanksgiving Special. *'The Waiter' is a purple spinosaurus as seen in Guys' Night Out. *'The Car Driver' is a pink spinosaurus that wears a blue & white cap on his head. He appears in Traffic. *'The Secretary' is a khaki pteranodon who does not talk. She roars instead, but everyone seems to understand those roars. *'Intern' is a small parasaurolophus who appears in Office Party and Fired. *'Amelia' is an aquamarine and yellow parasaurolophus that Richard is married to. Craig fell in love with her, but forgot about that crush when Richard told him he was married to Amelia. *'The Journalist' is a cyan stegosaurus who reports a news on TV, but then, the asteroid hit DinoSoft Limited. *'The Skateboarder' is a pteranodon who does stunts and films them. He was killed by one of these when he tried to jump over a volcano which incinerated him. *'Danny' is an orange and brown Team Building ankylosaurus. He attempted to teach the dinosaurs to work as a team but got angry, jumped on a table, and toppled off to be eaten by Terry. *'Brooms McKinsey' is an orange and brown janitor ankylosaurus. His only appearance so far is Halloween Spooktacular!, where he tricks Craig into thinking the printer is haunted. Although he has not worked at DinoSoft Limited in 5 years, his employee access card is not yet deactivated. *'D-Rock' is a pink muscular pachycephalosaurus. He appears in Gym. *'Bruce Veloci' is an orange & yellow velociraptor with a brown pelt of feathers on his head. He bought DinoSoft Limited in New Owners. He also made bran muffins everyday, but the workers had to pay for them. Hawaiian Shirt Day was canceled, but Craig thought it was everyday as well. Richard got Terry's job & Terry was fired. In Presentation, Terry wore a fake beard & ate The New CEO to save the company or so he thought. * Category:Shows